


Anything Could Happen

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (kind of), Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, London, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Anyone sitting here?"Bayley opened one eye, as she tilted her head up. Shethoughtshe knew that voice. It sounded very familiar. She set the slice down, as gray-green eyes connected with brown.Elias.After a really rough night, Bayley wanders around London with Elias.





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Contains the hint of spoilers from Monday Night RAW 5/14/18

"I should be asleep," Bayley mumbled, continuing her mindless walk through London. "Tomorrow is... _early_." She sighed, settling down on a bench. 

Life was something that confounded Bayley. On one hand, she had her dream job. On the other hand, she convinced herself she was the laughing stock of the locker room. 

What was a girl to do? 

Her stomach growled, reminding her she _needed_ food. She hadn't eaten since sometime that afternoon. She wasn't hungry-per say- but she also knew she would pay dearly if she didn't stop and eat. 

_Well- at least I can get a cheat meal._ she thought, heading into the first open restaurant she saw. The pizza shop was crowded, and full of happy people and good smells. This seemed like the place to be. _Best part._

She ordered a slice of some odd vegan pesto veggie concoction with a small bottle of sparkling water on the side. Since the shop was crowded, she took the first table she saw. 

Nibbling her slice, she decided it wasn't a _bad_ combination, just an interesting one. She closed her eyes, enjoying the herby pesto. 

"Anyone sitting here?" 

Bayley opened one eye, as she tilted her head up. She _thought_ she knew that voice. It sounded very familiar. She set the slice down, as gray-green eyes connected with brown. 

_Elias._

"If you _really_ want." She picked her slice up and focused back on it. She wasn't in the mood to chat. All she wanted was to eat her pizza and focus on her thoughts. 

"I _hate_ seeing a pretty girl look so sad," he quipped, sitting across from her. 

Bayley glanced up, examining Elias' face. It would seem like he looked almost as sad as she felt. For some reason, it made her feel better to know she wasn't the only one having a rough night. 

"Rough night," she mumbled, twisting the lid off the sparkling water. She let out a sharp hiss as it fizzed over the top, soaking her lap. 

Tears stung her eyes. This was one bad thing too many. She winced, trying to avoid breaking down completely. 

"Hey, no tears," Elias murmured, coming over to her side of the table. He wrapped her in a side-hug, as he blotted her lap with a paper napkin. Then, he offered a dry spot of the same napkin to blot her damp eyes. 

She giggled at the absurdity of it. She shook her head, pulling away in order to blot her eyes with a dry napkin. 

"I'm good," she said, still laughing. She sipped at the water. "No more tears." 

"We both had a bad night," Elias mumbled, picking at his own slice of pizza. "It's goat cheese, artichokes and pesto- I think?" 

"We'll be okay," Bayley said, tossing her napkin down. 

"We'll make the best of it." He gave her a kind smile, something that caught her off guard. "Want to?"

"Want to what?" she asked, pulling her gaze away from his smile. She couldn't remember him _ever_ smiling at her. 

"Make the best of it?" he asked. "London is ours for the taking." 

"Sure," she replied, taking another long pull of water. "I already know I'm fucked with our travel tomorrow." She noticed his bemused look. "What?" 

"Never heard you curse before," he said. 

The facts were simple. She could wallow or she could distract herself. Wallowing was _fine_ but it served no real purpose. 

Distracting herself seemed like a _much_ better bet. 

She had teamed up with Elias for the Mixed Match Challenge. Outside of filming their vignettes, she hadn't taken the opportunity to get to know him. They were busy people and she had had _other_ things to focus on. 

There was no better time to make new 'friends'. 

"Saw what Seth did," she said, taking another bite of her pizza. "Giving you your moment." He gave her a pleased smile. 

"Well, it's not like they came to hear _him_ sing. The public came for Elias." He gave her a cocky shrug as he crumpled his paper plate. "Ready?" 

"Always." She swallowed her final bite, grabbed her trash and moved to follow him. "Just want to walk around?" 

"Yeah," Elias called, waiting for her just outside the shop. 

They walked, paying no attention to anything but the other. As they walked, they talked about anything and everything. The weather. How much the European tours _sucked_. The state of their careers. How simply gorgeous London was at night. The music they listened to. No topic was off-limits. 

Bayley _hated_ to admit it but she _loved_ spending time with him. 

It turned out Elias was _lovely_ to be around. 

"Look at that!" she squeaked, pointing. "London Bridge is all lit up!" She pointed again, squealing much like an excited child would. 

"Pretty." Elias stopped to look at the bridge. Then, he walked behind Bayley. 

She turned to give him a questioning stare when she felt a calloused hand on the nape of her neck. 

She felt his warm breath on her ear as his beard tickled her bare shoulder.

What was going on? 

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered, his words tickling her ear. 

With trepidation, she nodded. 

"You're _much_ prettier than the bridge." 

She turned so their eyes connected. She saw a genuine affection. Again, it was the last thing she expected from him. 

Her heart skipped a beat. 

"Really?" Her voice became a low whisper. "Are you just saying that?" 

He took her hand in his. She laughed, his large calloused hand swallowing her soft hand in his. For some reason, this made her laugh. 

Her laugh made him smile, a fact that amused her. 

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said, guiding her to a bench. "You're something special."

A warm flush crossed her face, causing her to break their gaze. She knew she was bright red. 

Now, it was Elias' turn to laugh. 

"I'm not laughing," he said, laughing harder. "Okay, _maybe_ I am." 

"You tease!" she squeaked, smacking at his arm. He turned, his gray eyes full of mischief. 'What?" 

"So, here's how this will go," Elias said, caressing her cheek with the underside of his hand. "I'm going to ask if I can kiss you and my hope is you'll say _yes_." 

She bit her lip, giving him a slow nod. 

"Here we go." He exhaled, almost as if he were nervous. "Can I kiss you?" 

Bayley only took a moment to contemplate her response. Doing this would change _a lot_. 

Not only that but Elias was a rebel. She only ever went for the _safe_ choice. 

_Screw it. Better to live in the now._ she thought. 

Elias gave her a hopeful look. 

Bayley gave another slow nod. 

Her nerves surged as he tilted his head toward hers. The first kiss was pure and chaste, tasting vaguely of his fruit gum. 

"Try again?" she asked. 

The second kiss was _much_ more. 

Hands tangled in hair. Hungry nips to a bottom lip. Pleased sounds breathed into open mouths. 

"Wow." Bayley found herself at a loss for words as they broke apart. 

"Wow is right." Elias sat back, his eyes connecting with hers. A dazed grin crossed his face. "That was..." He shook his head. 

Bayley _knew_ they should discuss what this meant. This changed a lot. It could be a one time thing or a regular deal. 

"We should try again- _just_ to be sure we liked it." Bayley tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. She giggled at the look of disbelief he had at her touch. "After all, they say third time's a charm." 

The third kiss made the world spin in a way Bayley hadn't ever experienced. 

She could be sitting anywhere, surrounded by anyone for all she knew. She lost all sense of where they were and what was going on around them.

Elias was the only one in her world. 

Then, they broke apart, only for need of air. 

"Talk?" he asked, holding his arms open. 

She _knew_ it was necessary but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Settling into his arms, she let out a contented sigh. He began to rub circles around her back. 

There would be _plenty_ of time for conversation tomorrow. 

For now, she would enjoy the lights of London, his tight embrace and the pleasant feelings enveloping her. 

This was the kind of thing a girl could get used to. 

-fin-


End file.
